Dream's Book of AU's One-Shots and Randomness
by Dream Sans and Friends
Summary: A book of AU One-Shot and Randomness from Dream and Friends (Requests are Open)
1. Requests and Rules

**Requests and Rules**

 **Dreami: Hi everyone! Dream here and this was Guardian's idea**

 **Guardian: Hello everyone~ I agreed to let Dream and her friends use my account for a while. So, Dream asked if she could make a book and i agreed. Now... Here it is!**

 **Dream: Yup! Ink said we needed to add some Rules, so Fresh took the time to do so and here they are:**

 _ **No swearing**_ **(Classic: It would automatically be censored by Fresh anyways)**

 _ **No Lemons**_

 _ **Ships are ok**_ **(Classic: Sancest and Papcest is fine, but please no Fontcest or shipping characters who are related together)**

 _ **Go as crazy as your want with your Requests**_

 _ **All types are welcomed**_ **(Classic: For Example 'Mermaid! Ink x Pirate! Error)**

 _ **Have fun and don't be rude**_ **(Fresh: Or you'll be in for a _E_ )**

 **Guardian: Those are the Rules, again; Go crazy with what you'd like and there will be a few Chapters of Randomness which will not be related to the One-Shots, unless you guys ask**

 **Dream: *nods* We look forward to hearing your Requests! ^-^ See you all soon!**

 **-** ** _Dream Sans and Friends_**


	2. Skittles: The Horror Movie

**Skittles: The Horror Movie (Errink)**

 **Guardian: 'Sup everyone? Welcome to our first One-Shot! For our first, we decided to do an Errink themed one for all of you Errink shippers~ I'm Guardian, your Host and the Caretaker for all of the Dreami and her friends**

 **Ink: *hiding his face in his scarf, blushing in the corner. Muffled*** ** _ME AND ERROR ARE NOT A COUPLE!_**

 **Guardian: Hush Skittle. Anyways, this was made while i was eating waaaaaay too many Skittles... Hehehe *clears throat* A-anyways; Yeah! Here ya go, sorry if you don't like this ship. Again tho, feel free to Request and we hope ya enjoy!**

 **Ink: *waves***

 **Disclaimer: Dream Sans and Friends don't own any of the characters** ** **(Guardian wishes we did though)****

 ** **Ink belongs to Comyet on Tumblr and Error belongs to LoverofPiggies****

 **(Haphephobia:** ** _(also known as aphephobia, haphophobia, hapnophobia, haptephobia, haptophobia, thixophobia)_** **is a rare specific phobia that involves the fear of touching or of being touched.)**

 ** _~~~~ This chapter is brough to you by Skittles (Trickster Ink) ~~~~_**

A young artist was on his way to visit his former rival, now friend. Error had invited Ink over for a movie night. It had been a few months since the Star Sanses and Bad Sanses had agreed to a truce.

 _ **'I wonder what type of movie Error will pick...'**_ He thought as he was brought of his thoughts at the sight of Error's house. Approaching the building, Ink knocked and waited a few momens before the door opened to reveal the Destroyer standing there **"h-HeY S-h-OrTy."** "Heya Error, you ready for the movie?" He asked as Error allowed him to walk in and told him to sit on the couch as there were multiple blankets, a bowl of popcorn and a few drinks for them around.

Ignoring his Haphephobia, Error sat on the sofa and paused the movie, letting Ink cry into his chest. After a while, the Artist had calmed down and was now peacefully sleeping.

 **"InK?"** Questioned Error, looking down only to see the Artist sleeping peacefully. He rolled his eye sockets before smiling softly and chuckled before kissing his forehead and turned off the TV **_"Goodnight Inky. You may be a Skittle, but your M-Y Skittle."_** He whispered, getting comfy and falling asleep as Ink whispered back _"i love you too Error."_

And with that, they both slept peacefully. Error making a silent vow to always protect his little Skittle and Ink being the arms of his Ruru.

 ** _~~~~ This chapter is brough to you by Skittles (Trickster Ink) ~~~~_**

 **Guardian: Aaaaand done. Sorry if Error seemed OOC (Out of Character), buut i tried and failed XD**

 **Dreami: It's your first attempt, don't bring yourself down Guardian! Thank you all for**

 **reading this, we hope you all enjoyed it ^-^**

 **Orange (US! Paps): If ya all like it, then let us know and we'll keep doing what we can.**

 **Guardian: Goodbye for now, all~ ^_-**

 **-** ** _Dream Sans and Friends_**


	3. Secret Garden

**Secret Garden (Flowerfell)**

 **Guardian: We're back! Hello everyone~ Welcome back to the One-Shots**

 **Ink: Hi**

 **Dream: Hello!**

 **Guardian: So, this One-Shot is about Flowerfell, which is an AU created by underfart -snas, while the song this is based on is called 'Secret Garden' by EmpathyP. Please go and check them out; Although, it is sad... (Espcially if you know the backstory) it is also beautiful in a way. So, please: Don't kill me for the feels and enjoy the One-Shot!**

 **Disclaimer: Dream Sans and Friends don't own any of the characters** ** **(Guardian wishes we did though)****

 **Flowerfell belongs to underfart -snas and song was created and is owned by EmpathyP**

 **Frisk is originally Genderless, buuuut i made them a girl for this, please don't have a go at me for that; It just matches better.**

 **\- Sans Singing -**

 _ **\- Both Sans and Frisk singing -**_

 _\- Frisk singing -  
_

 ** _~~~~ This chapter is brough to you by Guardian Aellin stealing the Spaghetti from Papyrus' Kitchen ~~~~_**

"Hey Sweetheart. It's been a while, huh?" Asked the voice of a young skeleton, in his hands he was holding a boquet of buttercups and chuckled at the silence he recieved. He chuckled and began to sing a song he knew.

 **He said...  
**

 **"Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow?" "Come with me, and you'll be, the seventh maid in a row."  
**

 ** _My answer was laughter, soft as I lowered my head  
_**

 ** _*You're too late, I'm afraid, this flower's already dead_**

Sans remembered everything, sometimes he wished he didn't, he set the boquet down and sat down with his head lowered. It shot up at the sound of a female voice singing... Why did it remind him of his Sweetheart? He decided to sing along; Their voices joining perfectly.

 _Resetting as I was, with blossoms in full bloom  
_

 **(Blossoms in full bloom)** _  
_

 _Never a chance to pause with magic to consume  
_

 **(Magic to consume)** _  
_

 _A shadow walked behind me offering his hand  
_

 _But couldn't understand_

 _ **He said**_ **  
**

 ** _"Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow?" "Come with me, and you'll be, the seventh maid in a row"  
_**

 ** _My answer was laughter, soft as I lowered my head  
_**

 _ ***You're too late, I'm afraid, this flower's already dead**_ _  
_

 _Scattering petals down the road without an end  
_

 **(Road without an end)** _  
_

 _Left on the battleground for one I called my friend  
_

 **(One I called my friend)** _  
_

 _Maybe he loved me as he took me by the hand  
_

 _And tried to understand_

Sans got up and took off his jacket, tucking the flowers into it before laying them back onto the stone. He tried to ignore the red tears falling down his cheeks, it almost felt as if she was sitting right in front of him, telling him that everything was ok.

 **I said**

 **"Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow?""Stay with me, I can't see, anywhere that we could go"  
**

 **Their answer, was laughter, as darkness swallowed them up**

 ** _*One more time, I'll be fine, sometimes Kindness is Enough_**

 ** _"Oh Mary, contrary, how does your garden grow?"_ "Don't leave me, please don't be, the seventh maid in a row"**

 _My answer, a whisper, soft as he lowered his head  
_

 ** _*Set them free, I'm sorry, this flower's already dead_**

"Sans..." Spoke a soft voice from behind him, he refused to turn and show the person his tears. He felt someone place a hand on shoulder "i know you miss her... We all do. Even know, we still do. Flowey still wishes she was still here, as do you..." "You do too, Tori." He said, getting up and turning to face her.

The former Queen gave him a sad smile and offered him a hug, which he accepted and they stood their for a few hours... With Toriel hugging Sans as he cried.

Frisk smiled sadly at the scene. She couldn't do anything... As she was a ghost. Watching her mother and friend/crush comforting each other was reassuring. Frisk wished that she could comfort them both and tell that she was alright; But she couldn't.

 _"Mum, Sans..."_ She whispered with a smile as tears ran down her face _"don't be sad, i'll always be watching over you both and Flowey, along with everyone else. Please never forget, that i love you."_

Toriel pulled away after what felt like hours and looked at Sans "we should go. Papyrus won't admit it, but he's worried about you. We all are." "Alright Tori, let's go." He turned back to the gravestone.

The grave had been created by Sans himself, with some help from Flowey, Toriel and the ohers. The words and symbol engraved had been made using some of her favourite quotes to say. The symbol of a heart was above their name.

' _K_

 _A WONDERFUL FRIEND_

 _BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER_

 _AND A KIND HUMAN._

 _WE WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU_

 _"Sometimes Kindess is all we have... Sometimes Kindness is enough."_

"Heh, guess it's time to leave. Just remember that i love ya, alright? It was nice to talk to you again, Sweetheart." Sans said and turned, beginning to walk away alongside Toriel.

Once they reached the barrier, he turned to face the gravestone 1 final time...

...Only to see his Sweetheart standing there with a smile, he froze before chuckling and returned the smile before continuing on his way, while Frisk sat down and would wait for his return.

After all, who said that even though people we care about die, we'll never see them again? They may not be with us physically, but they'll always be with us in spirit... Watching over us and guiding us along the right path, protecting us from harm and keeping us safe.

 ** _~~~~ This chapter is brough to you by Guardian Aellin stealing the Spaghetti from Papyrus' Kitchen ~~~~_**

 **Guardian: Aaaaand, done! This didn't make my cry while writing this, at all!**

 **Ink: Your cheeks are tear-stained and you were crying the whole time**

 **Guardian: H-hush, Ink! A-anyways *sniffles* Thank you all for reading this; We hope ya liked it. The part i wrote at the end is true though; Never lose HOPE, because even though people we care about may die... They'll still be with us! Even if we can't see them**

 **Ink: *nods***

 **Guardian: Other than that, we hope you all enjoyed this and... The next one may just be a bit of Randomness from us instead of an actual One-Shot; Who knows! See ya all next time!**

 **-** ** _Dream Sans and Friends_**


	4. Question (AN)

**Guardian: Hi everyone, so this is an A/N... I have a question. If i wrote a story about how i met the Sanses + Papyruses, would you read it?**

 ***Yes *No**

 **Guardian: I want to, but i'd like to get a few other opinions, so if i'll be making a Poll; If you have the time or feel like taking it, then please do! We'd really appreciate it**

 **Welp, that's all for now. See ya in the next one!**

 _ **\- Dream Sans and Friends**_


End file.
